eterininfandomcom-20200214-history
Sutulak
Sutulak is a large city situated in the Ithsmus of Farendil between the continents of Nyamarion on the east and Dolinde on the west. It is the largest port city on the tri-continent due to it's location with a port on the Sea of Hroth and the Virnor Ocean. Geography Sutulak is situated in on a great plain on the Ithsmus of Farendil. The plain is quite vast and very temperate. There is abundant arable land on this plain that is all controlled and managed by the city. Just north of Sutulak is the Dregrot mountian pass alongside the Forest of Rath. The Dregrot is part of the Daka Mountains. Politics Sutulak is governed by the High Council of Aesarel, a council of sorcerors and wizards that have ruled over the Ithsmus for milenia. The Council is often a scene of bickering amongst the members but it is fairly balanced and rarely suffers from upsets in the power structure. The High Council maintains a mageocracy over the people of Sutulak and the Ithsmus of Farendil, the power of which resides in the mutual protection of both the Council and the peole. The Council provides protection to the people against great threats of which no common population could defend against, and the people provide military protection to the Council against conventional threats, allowing them to spend their time studying and learning rather than dealing with the conventional threats of the realm. Current Council Head of the High Council Runir Urifírë - An elf from Belioril in Nyamarion, he has presided over the council since the fall of Lomil Gandil in the year 4298PJ. Although he has been accused of sexism in his council proceedings, he is often accepting of female Council members as peers and equals following some show of power on their part. He, however, rarely shows any sympathy towards non-wizard females in his proceedings and often refuses to entertain an audience with female commoners. Council Members Bailey Reehl - Although often beligerently drunk and acting inappropriately for someone in his position, Bailey is often regarded as the potential heir to the seat of Head of the High Council. The only hinderances to his assencion to the position in due time is his drunken state and the immortality of elves, the race that High Wizard Runir belongs to, and the short life span of his own human race. The contention for the position following the passing of Lomil was fairly even, however, the seat was passed to Runir following a controversy involving Bailey's involvement with a Dwarven sex slave trading ring. Jelenneth Mínecirnë - Often ignored by his fellow Council members due to his diminuative stature, Jelenneth is often found using spells within the Council chambers to amplify his own voice. This amplification aggrivates the other Council members but when his point is heard, Jelenneth is often referred to as one of the wisest of the Council. At over four hundred years old, Jelenneth is the oldest of the Council and the longest sitting member, however, due to his participation in various experiments in necromancy he is not eligible for position of High Wizard. He, however, does not regret his participation and often has used these powers to assist in battles, even though it is forbidden for sitting members to use necromancy. Tallis Esniak - An air elementist, Tallis is often found high in the top of the Council Tower. Due to his extended stays in the pinnacle of the tower, he is often found to be quite drowsy as well as reeking of pungent body odor due to lack of sleep and hygiene in the tower's pinnacle. It is a long path to the ground floor so his stays sometimes encompass weeks, and these are usually accompanied by strange weather patterns in town. Edals Lomicka - Edals is the earth elementist of the Council. Half-orc by race, a human mother and orc father of whom no one knows their names, she was abandoned at birth at the steps of the Council tower. The Council felt great power within her and allowed her training. She has moved her way to a seat in the Council. Considered the protectorate of the Sutulak Mines, located in the Daka Mountains, she makes up for her earthy and often considered "dirty" repuation with very flamboyant and flashy clothing. Yvette Adair - The fire elementist of the Council, Yvette is often found in her chambers conjuring new methods of incindiary tactics. Born of a Comander in the Kingdom War between Ibaedien and Adwiranwan, she was instrumental in bringing a ceasation to hostilities as a teenager by setting the sails of the fleets of both kingdoms ablaze, forcing the waring ships to grind to a halt. Upon word that the sails of the ships, not only near her home in Ibaedien but also hundreds of miles away in Adwiranwan, were caught on fire, her father immediately sent her to the Council for evaluation and training. Edals Speer - A half-orc born of a nobleman and an Orc prostitute in the Catalonia, he came to Sutulak to escape the shame of his illegitimate birth. Upon reaching the city, he was introduced to the ways of magic from an exiled Council member and it was soon found that he had the gift of magic. Now hearing of the great Sorceror in Catalonia that has been influencing the threat against Sutulak, he longs to hear of news from his homeland to know what is the problem there. Edals is oftentimes criticizing himself on his appearance out of a lack of self-esteen from his shameful birth. Burne Gamov - The water elementist of the Council, Burne is also the youngest of the Council. At only twenty-two years old, Burne is already on track to becoming one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Often challenging other wizards and being currently undefeated in any challenge, he also often challenges mariners and is found at the ports testing the skills of the seamen that wish to take him on. His reckless attitude has often led to deaths of mariners that, according to Burne, asked for a greater challenge than their skills allowed, and lead to the deaths of them and their crews at times. Burne is extremely critical of anyone that fails his challenges or is known for their flaws and short-comings, however, if a wizard or mariner can hold up to a challenge of his he often grants them great favors and assists in naval travels. Economy The economy of Sutulak is the third largest in Eterinin and the largest on the tri-continent. Due to the prime location between two major naval trade routes and multiple land routes, Sutulak is a dual-port city that excels in trade and has a highly lucrative trade based economy. In addition to it's high trade economy, Sutulak also has a booming agriculture and mining industry as well. Forms of Trade The businesses within Sutulak range greatly from simple arts and crafts to elaborate magically crafted weapons and armor. The breakdown of Sutulak shops and services is as follows: *Blacksmiths - 64 *Magic Shops - 8 *Scrolls and Potions - 63 *Clothing and Jewelry - 63 *General Stores - 82 *Taverns - 65 Category:Locations